the story of mah life
by roguishone
Summary: an exerp from poor rogue's diary


Disclaimer: not mine. Sob. Enjoy anyway.  
  
~remi  
  
"Oh boy.here we go again." I thought as I entered Mr.  
  
Sommers' small classroom. Actually, now that I think about it, that's been my thought everyday for a while entering that stupid place of teasing. (Though, unlike many of my fellow students I actually enjoy literature class.) Oh well, back to my less than enthusiastic entrance.  
  
Okay. I'll start at the beginning. I warn you though this is not for the weak at heart.  
  
It was a normal Monday afternoon, about two days ago. I had just slid into my seat. My puny, very uncomfortable seat next to Scott. er. Mr. Sommers' desk. It has never been a secret that I have totally liked Scott ever since I'd arrived here at the academy a couple of months ago. Nor, from what I'd been told, was it a surprise that I had yet to meet our resident black sheep, Logan.  
  
No one really knew much about Mr. Logan (as we students were to call him). Therefore no one had much to tell me. From what I did learn though, he stayed mostly in the city. (With showgirls, as another newbie, Jubilee had put it. She had at least met him!) I also heard that he was like a wild animal and, much like I'd prefer to be, a mystery. Very exciting. Especially compared to lil' ol' Scott. (And yes, I did and do know that Scott is married. But what do I care? Especially with skin like mine.)  
  
Anyways back to my utter humiliation and me. well, to tell the whole truth I guess it wasn't quite that bad. Ha. Yeah, it was.  
  
It just happened to be that Monday that I met Logan. Or, to be exact, I should say that Monday night. Because of my lethal skin, the Professor gave me my own room. With T.V., V.C.R., and stereo. Very cool.  
  
Well good news/bad news. I got my very own room for the first time in my entire life/ No one thought to inform the previous occupier that it was now mine. And no one told me. Hmmm. Now that I think about it, the whole situation was rather funny. If only the apes in lit class would quit laughing. Oh. Sorry. The suspense is probably killing you. It would be me.  
  
Okay. Well. After school I went straight to my room. (Yeah it is kinda cool to have your home and school connected.) In my awesome blue room I did my homework, cleaned up, unpacked the rest of my really big wardrobe, then, satisfied with myself, went down for supper. I wont bore you with the details of supper. except that Scott's wife, Jean, nearly dumped a whole pot of beef gravy on he not quite ample chest. She saved it with her mind. (Quite the psychic. Eh?) Only to drop it on the floor and, somehow, break the metal pot into about six pieces. What a riot! Ha. Okay. I'm getting on to it. Well.  
  
That night I got in bed as usual. Nah. I'll explain further. Sorry. I keep getting ahead of myself. After spending some time with my 'family', as they call everyone, I said my good nights and headed up to bed. Unbeknownst of what would happen that night. (Kinda sounds sinister, eh?)  
  
I brushed my teeth then hopped into a quick shower. I remember it was really cold 'cause Jubes had enjoyed a long hot shower about an hour earlier. Anyways. After my shower, as usual, I walked around clad only in a towel (like you never did it) until my hair dried. Trust me it took awhile. It's thick.  
  
Afterward I pulled on one of my small silky nightgowns (it gets warm in my room) and climbed into bed, after turning out my lamp. I had just gotten to sleep. at least I think I had only slept a second. oh well. Anyways I heard some noise outside my window. They woke me up. Then I saw a man climbing in my big picture window. Strangely enough my only thought was that if the creep touched me once, it would be coma city for this scum.  
  
Well, dude did come in and, after a really long pause (must have been 30 seconds); he did indeed come over and grab my bare arm. Suddenly I was afraid that this weirdo (who else) would haunt my mind. It's not a great feeling, to have a stranger sharing your cramped cranium. You learn things you never wanted to know. Trust me. I've learned things that make me shutter.  
  
Well, he grabbed my arm and. remained standing. I screamed and screamed in surprise. The stranger in my room covered my mouth, but I kept screaming. Everyone came running in and some one turned on the light, revealing a devastatingly handsome man. Dude was hot! Everyone began laughing, and then the rest of the team greeted and introduced me to Logan, My mystery man.  
  
It was so embarrassing! Everyone, including Logan left me to bask in my utter humiliation. Not that I unhappy to see them go. Like I wanted them to stay and laugh. Ha!  
  
I'm still avoiding the whole team (very difficult). And Jean can keep Scott. 


End file.
